


Im Back!!

by InsainCat



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsainCat/pseuds/InsainCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is not a normal myth, one would say. Its not based on a god ether. What happens when Dan and his team uncover an nearly untouched abandoned Village dating back from 400 years ago? It seems fun at first, untill he finds a journal. And what is described in the journal may turn their trip sour. T for bits of gore and maybe some language. Read at your own risk. Creepypasta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Back!!

'The world is lovely, the world is happy. Thats what I was always taught as a little girl. My mother taught me how to cook and care for the house while my father took me to hunt and fish. I was an only child so I shared both male and female activities. My father taught me to write and build as well. Both of my parents loved me and I loved them. Our village was a happy quiet with quiet and happy neighboring villages. If you were on your way to visit Venice, you may just pass by. Even though few actually did, we were a happy and healthy little village, having being supplied by the ocean.

Everything happy, but one day after my 10th birthday, the unthinkable happened. Unlike most nightmares one may hear with their friends, this did not happen at night. The blue sky did not turn black, the clouds did not cover the sun, no mist over took the village, It did not rain for days on end, nor did this event happen in the surrounding forest.

It would have been a lovely day, but that devil came.

At first we did not notice the people in our village going missing. Not until my father went out to hunt while me and mother stayed home to wash our clothes. When my father did not come back that night, we got worried. We went to ask our neighbors next to us, but they were no where to be found. We started seeing other members of our village missing. The village began to panic, so we created groups of members who would go out into the night to capture who ever was causing this, since thats when it seemed that it would stick. But each time a petrol came back, they always seemed to lose one person. We would go search for them, but it was always a lost cause.

In the morning a child was missing and late into the afternoon, one of the elderly would too. Each day our village lost three and soon, I was the only child left. I was scared, we all were. It had only been a week since we first noticed, thats when we were down to ten people in the village. We all hid in a large house, thinking we were safe together. But we were wrong, so very wrong. It could had killed us all from the moment it set it's eyes on our village, but it liked to toy with us. Send us insane.

It attacked us in the big house. My mother picked me up and ran out of the house, but something made her fall and it pounced on her back. She took off her necklace that her grandfather had given her, made of gold. My mother put it in my hands and told me to run and never look back. So I did, but I did look back. Nothing remained of my mother, non of the others either. All that stood was the devil wearing boned wings, three times the size of the devil its self. It had a ring of bones sitting on its left ear. What I saw was a white cat staring at me. White covered it's eyes and an enormous grin with razor teeth was planted on it's face.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could out of the village and away until someone found me collapsed and saved me.

If your reading this, it means you have found my village. Pray to your gods with all your might. The white cat devil doesn't like others to find about him. And I warn you, only one can survive.

-Felicia.'

Dan want sure of what to make of this. Daniel had been an American volunteer to go to Italy with a group from Britain. Two being archaeologists, one professor, and 6 students. All together made a group of ten. He want to do much but be an assistant. They had found this ruined and abandoned village a few miles from Venice. It at first seemed like a small village, but if one were to look around carefully, they would see houses in between trees. The village was still a very small village, but to have held 30 people seemed slightly unlikely. But then again, some of the houses could have been taken out to sea long ago. Although, it was surprising that most of the village remained... having being so close to the ocean. According to one of the peaces of pottery they had found, the village had to be around 400 years old when it was abandoned. All of the skeletons they found were in a grave yard, all died of age or decease. So and non of the remains seemed to belong to the village at one point. It seemed as if the people who lived there vanished with out a trace.

There was to few theories, and Felicia's one was a silly one. Her body want found either, but she obviously left and went on living. Her necklace would be with her if she had stayed. Dan had found a poorly done book with only a few empty pages in it with the golden necklace wrapped around it. Felicia's explanation of what happened seemed so far fetched, it was impossible. Maybe no one had believed her story, maybe thats the point. Maybe no one did believed her, and thats why no one knew about this village. But like it or not, this was to hard to believe. And he didn't want to.

'Devil wearing boned wings'. The words echoed through him. There was no way. He shrugged off his hint of curiosity and shoved it all into the back of his mind. "Better bring this to the Professor" Dan muttered to himself, and he did. The Professor and everyone ells was impressed and happy with Dan's findings. They did not question the girl's story to be true. Only to be a very creepy imagination. Yet they were all pleased with Dan. But one question did pop up into everyone's minds. The writing was sloppy and the book was old and worn. They knew Dan didn't write it. Dan only could speak and read Italian. He knew a few words but not much. So why did the paper look a few years old? No one knew the answer to that and no one asked, and they all went to bed.

Dan woke with a strange feeling and looked to his clock near by. It was five minuets till six. The Professor would come wake them up soon so he might as well get ahead. He sat on his knees and got dressed. The whole time his strange feeling grew, but Dan ignored it thinking he was still sleepy. He didn't really understand his feeling. Not until he stepped out of his tent and into the darkness.

Fear.

It was still dark, the sun just a minute from showing its golden haze. The sky painted itself with purple along with the trees and grass. But Dan saw a pair of eyes staring at him in the corner of his right eye. He slowly turned his head only to feel the rush of relief. It was just a deer. The deer turned and ran off. Dan still couldn't, however, shake his weird feeling of fear. But why? It was just a deer.

A hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed Dan's shoulder with a firm grip. Dan jumped and spun around, the hand losing its grip. It was the Professor. The Professor gave a grin, "Scared you, huh?" he taunted. Dan swallowed his weird feeling, suddenly feeling a bit of security, and nodded.

"Its not funny. You could have gave me a heart attack" Dan whined dramatically. The professor only gave a chuckle. And with that, they went to wake the others. As the others woke the sun's brightness began to glow, Dan felt safer for a moment.

'thinking we were safe together'.

Dan's fear came back in a quick jolt. "Where is Marry and Alisa?" He asked one of the other students.

"Bathroom, where ells." he gave Dan a weird look. Dan gave a nervous smile. Right.. They said they had to piss. Dan couldn't help but worry for them, but it faded when they returned.  
Later on in the day Dan and a few others had noticed that all the animals had scattered away. Apparently this was a very quiet place, they weren't used to this, Dan told himself. Dan started to feel weird again. The feeling kept growing and growing and before he knew it.

"Maybe he's been what's scaring all the animals"

Dan turned to the Professor who was looking at white cat. Dan's fear made him jump at seeing the cat. No biggy, its just a wild cat. Plenty of them around in a forest. As Dan turned his head to focus on his work, in the corner of his eye, a smile. Not just any smile, but a smile that slowly grew and grew and grew until it was a wide grin. And even that kept growing until it was beyond the cheek bones. Razor sharp teeth showed locked together.

Dan's fear turned into horror as he looked back at the cat. The cat had no eyes, only white, just as the book had said. The cat was in a pouncing position and it aimed for the biggest one of them in their group. The Professor.

Dan's body didn't move, he was frozen. But his voice wasn't. "Professor!" Dan managed to shout before the cat pounced the man. The white cat dug it's nails into the professor's back making him let out a wail. Everyone jumped up and few rushed to him and tried to pry the cat off.

"I-its face!" Marry stood back in horror as she watched the cat's look became more insane by the second. Its claws were dug in too deep for a normal cat, they couldn't pry it off. They all let go and it opened its mouth. It's jaws suddenly grew into a larger size, along with its teeth. Others were about to act, but it camped its mouth onto the professor's head and tore it clean off. The girls started to scream and everyone looked in dismay and horror. The professor was a great man, Dan thought. But we have to get out of here.

At once the students ran about, most running to their tents, some running to the forest. The cat.. oh the cat.. It had just finished chewing the head and swallowed it, the cat's jaw once again normal. Then it ran into the forest with great speed that a cheetah would have such a hard time keeping up with it. Dan didn't stay where he was. He got up and ran to the others into the tent. One of the archaeologist went to get his license gun. When the the archaeologist returned the cat was back, blood painted its white coat, claws and mouth. Chunks of skin and hair poked through it's teeth. The archaeologist shuttered in disgust.

Dan had tried to get the students out of the tent so they could run to the vehicles and go to the nearest village possible. But they all assured they were going to be ok when they saw the archaeologist with the gun. Something in Dan still held complete fear. The cat only stood there, taunting, as if he was saying 'go ahead, try it'. And with a bang, the bullet went through the cat. The cat's grin didn't fade, it grew even more insane than before. The hole in the cat's head healed in less than a second. A second later and the archaeologist's head slid off it's body. The cat's tail had grown and reached over it. The tail was way to big to let the head have a clean cut like that.

'White devil cat'.

It really was a demon of some sort. Or maybe just a cat that was given the powers of a demon. Dan could now see all that Felicia had wrote was true.. except for the boned wings and wring part. Everyone started to scatter again with horrified shrieking. The cat stared at Dan with its insane face before running after each and every one of the others. Once the cat was out of sight, Dan made a run for it. He ran down to where the cars were, only to see them flipped over and two of the students dead. So he ran down the main rode.

But he knew, oh he knew that the white cat was trotting behind him. He continued to run, running faster that he ever had before, but that he knew that cat was still behind him. Dan was trying to gasp for air but wouldn't slow down, he felt like fainting but he would never stop. Apparently the cat got bored and pounced on his head. Digging it's teeth through Dan's hair and bitting his skill. Dan fell onto his knees and the cat let go. Dan got up and continued to run and run and run. Dan saw what seemed to be city lights, and ran to it.

\--

"A British group had gone missing a week ago after some locals found their belongings on the outskirts of a forest near Venice. Two archaeologists six students and a professor had all disappeared completely. The vehicles that were used to get the ten to the location had been damaged. No blood had been found on the site. In the professor's journal we found him talking about a 400 year old village in the forest they were at and yet, non of the researches found this village. They could not find 'Felicia's journal and necklace' that too was mentioned in the journal." As the female voice spoke on the t.v, nine pictures showed up as the lady talked. All of them being part of the group of ten. "Unfortunately, the authorities did find the last member of the group. An American at the age of twenty-one. Daniel Rocsan was a volunteer in this expedition, found with his head missing and a message carved on his chest." The t.v showed Dan's chest with words carved into his chest. They were clean cuts, not choppy. But covered in blood. The message showed 'I'm back.' Underneath the message was a burn mark with the initials of 'IC'. The screen went back to the female reporter as she spoke. "If you know any information about this horrible event, please contact your local authorities." The t.v switched off.

On the other side of the t.v was a young man sitting on a couch. His hair white and pulled back while his bangs hung lazily around his round face. His blue eyes seemed slightly bored. He lifted his hand and picked with his long pinky nail between his teeth. He put his hand down and sat up and looked outside and watched people walk by. He smiled until it was a grin and his grin went beyond his cheekbones.

'Blending in with these humans is going to be too easy'.

Maybe he'll hunt you next.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first CreepyPasta that i'v ever made. I am actually pretty proud of it.
> 
> InsainCat has been a CreepyPasta character that I made from the very beginning. I was never sure on how to write the story ether. So one day I decided fuck my scardy-ness and read some CreepyPasta. And I have to say, it was fairly easy.
> 
> A review would be wonderful. I love reviews. One day I hope that InsainCat will be one of the CreepyPasta characters that people will remember and tell their friends. Like Jeff the killer, Smile dog, Slenderman and others. But my main reason for liking reviews is so I get to see what people thought of it. So please do review and tell me what you think.
> 
> If I get enough encouragement.. who knows... Maybe I'll do another.


End file.
